Spectrum
by Moku-Nivellia Chan
Summary: We are ONE because the Darkness that we shared together.. Chap 1


SPECTRUM

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Rate : T maybe Semi M

Pair : ToMione

"Tidak menerima protes. Kritikan welcome".

Hujan deras di luar. Dia pikir mungkin bagus untuk berjalan-jalan, merasakan derai hujan melewati sekujur tubuhnya, memberi sengatan pada kulitnya dan menghirup aroma basah yang menenangkan. Mungkin dia bisa pergi keluar sekarang? Tapi tidak, jika sepupu tersayangnya tahu maka dia tidak akan lolos dengan mudah tanpa di paksa meminum ramuan merica mujarab.

Melotot muram pada esai ramuannya yang telah rampung, dia merenung. Terkadang dia merasa terbebani dengan sikap protektif Draco. Sepupunya itu benar-benar seperti pengasuh bayi. Tapi Hermione tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan putra tunggal pasangan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy itu, karena ayahnya sendirilah yang telah memerintahkan Draco untuk mengawasinya.

Ayah Hermione sendiri, Bartemius Barty Crouch Junior adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Kementrian sihir. Menjabat sebagai Kepala Pasukan Penegakan Hukum Sihir dan salah satu anggota Konfederasi Sihir Internasional membuatnya cukup di segani dan tidak dapat di anggap remeh. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kepala keluarga darah murni Crouch sangat menjaga putri semata wayangnya.

Barty yang over-protective berkebalikan dengan istrinya Andromeda. Jika bukan karena peran Ibunda tercintanya yang turut membantu Hermione membujuk sang ayah. Mungkin dia tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke Hogwarts.

Ingatannya kembali ke saat awal-awal mendapat surat panggilan dari Hogwarts. Dimana ia tengah berdiskusi dengan ayahnya mengenai surat panggilan yang ia peroleh dari Hogwarts.

"Tidak bisa baby girl, disana ayah tidak bisa mengawasimu". Ujar seorang lelaki awal 30 tahunan. Mata coklatnya memandang lembut kearah putri semata wayangnya yang kini telah berusia 11 tahun.

Sudah berulang kali lelaki itu mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada putrinya. Bahwa ayahnya tidak ingin sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya saat dia jauh dari ayahnya, bahkan Hogwarts belum tentu aman bagi putri tercintanya.

"Tapi dad, aku ingin pergi ke Hogwarts" . Katanya bersikeras sambil menggembungkan pipinya merajuk, si putri kecilnya tampaknya tidak mau mengerti.

"Daddy bisa mengundang seorang guru ke rumah untuk mengajarimu private". Mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya ke pangkuannya dan sembari menciumi ubun-ubun rambut putrinya yang berwarna coklat, Barty melanjutkan, "Dad yakin kamu tidak perlu pergi ke Hogwarts. Kamu sangat pandai. Jadi daddy rasa tidak akan ada masalah dengan sekolah di rumah".

"Tapi rasanya tidak akan sama dengan di Hogwarts". Keluh Hermione sembari memainkan ujung baju yang dikenakan ayahnya.

" Apa enaknya di Hogwarts? Kamu harus berbagi kamar dengan teman seasramamu. Apalagi jika harus berbagi dengan seorang muggle".

Selain karena kekayaan dan pengaruhnya, Keluarga Crouch juga terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga tua yang masih memegang paham kuno kemurnian darah. Sama seperti keluarga Malfoy dan keluarga darah murni lainnya. Mereka tidak menyukai penyihir Muggle ataupun Muggleborn. Mereka menganggap bahwa tingkatan darah murni adalah yang paling mulia dan menganggap penyihir muggle pencuri ilmu sihir. Itu jugalah yang kepala keluarga Crouch coba tanamkan pada sang putri.

Menjodohkan putrinya dengan anak tunggal keluarga Nott, adalah langkah yang menurutnya tepat. Selain karena berdarah murni dan berpengaruh, kepala keluarga Nott adalah teman sejahwatnya saat mereka sama-sama menimba ilmu di Hogwarts. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali menjodohkan Hermione dengan Theodore Nott saat putrinya berulang tahun yang ketiga.

Hermione tidak lagi memprotes apapun. Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membujuk ayahnya, dia memandang kearah ibunya.

"Mum..." Hermione menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang dimiliki anjing jalanan. Memohon agar ibunya membantu membujuk ayahnya.

"Ehem." Andromeda berdehem dengan lembut, melegakan tenggorokan dari kudapan yang di sajikan Winky si peri rumah sekaligus untuk menarik perhatian suaminya.

"Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Hermione pergi ke sekolah". Ujar Andromeda lembut.

"Tidak dear. Jangan ikut campur. Ini yang terbaik bagi Hermione, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri disana."

Barty melemparkan pandangannya pada hamparan kebun bunga Mawar yang diatur dengan indah. Karena cuaca cerah dan hangat, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati acara minum teh di kebun belakang Manor Crouch. Tak jauh di dekat kebun, ada taman bermain mini yang sudah jarang di pakai Hermione bermain. Sejak bisa membaca, minat Hermione beralih ke buku. Perpustakaan adalah tempat Hermione menghabiskan waktunya dibandingkan bermain dengan rumah pohon dan ayunannya.

"Draco dan Theodore juga akan pergi kesana. Mereka bisa menjaga Hermione untuk kita." Andromeda mencoba untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Hermione pada bocah ingusan. Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bagaimana jika dia dalam bahaya?"

"Kau berlebihan, ketakutanmu tidak beralasan. Tidak akan ada bahaya disana. Menurutku ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat Hermione lebih dekat dengan Theo. Kau ingin mereka saling mengenal, bukan?"

Barty menyadari ucapan istrinya benar adanya, dengan membiarkan Hermione pergi ke Hogwarts bersama Theo akan membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Walaupun Barty tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari putrinya.

"Apakah mereka bisa di percaya?" Tanya Barty tertarik.

Andromeda tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kenapa tidak?"

Mendengus frustasi, Barty memutuskan. "Baiklah kau menang dear."

Hermione langsung memeluk ayahnya dan tertawa gembira.

"Thank you, dad."

"Tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus sering-sering mengirim surat untuk dad dan jangan berteman dengan muggle. Jika tidak, daddy akan menyeretmu pulang dan mendaftarkanmu sekolah di rumah."

Dan ancaman itu juga yang selalu di lontarkan ayahnya tiap kali dia akan kembali ke Hogwarts.

Suara kursi berdecit di sampingnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang platina telah duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Hermione cemberut saat mengenalinya.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu hampir seluruh kastil!" Semprot Draco.

"Aku mengerjakan esai ramuanku". Hermione mengangkat bahu acuh. Tidak mencoba menenangkan tempramen panas Draco yang selalu meledak-ledak.

"Dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Mata peraknya melotot tajam pada Hermione.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu mengatakan padamu apa yang ingin ku lakukan? Kau bukan pengasuhku".

"Setidaknya, kau tidak membuatku bersusah payah mencarimu di hampir seluruh kastil, dear. Aku hampir saja mendobrak masuk asramamu". Keluh Draco.

"Aku tidak yakin kamu akan melakukannya". Goda Hermione geli. "Kau kan benci setengah mati."

"Aku tidak, tapi Theo pasti. Kenapa kau harus di seleksi di Griffindor sih?" Gerutu Draco.

"Kau selalu saja menggerutu soal itu." Hermione memutar matanya bosan.

Draco memasukkan buku, perkamen dan penanya ke dalam tas coklatnya. Lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyeretnya keluar secepat mungkin dari tempat yang tidak pernah di sukai Draco. Perpustakaan yang berbau apak khas buku-buku tua.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Esai Transfigurasi. Theo sudah menunggu kita."

Hermione tersentak. Dia lupa bahwa mereka punya janji mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi bersama hari ini. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa waktu. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Maafkan aku Drakie.. Aku lupa waktu." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Aku tahu dan berhentilah memanggilku nama itu." Ucap Draco bersungut-sungut. Kedongkolan Draco malah mengundang gelak tawa geli dari penyihir mungil di sampingnya.

"Aah.. Keceplosan."

Hermione masih saja memanggilnya dengan nama kekanakan itu, nama yang sedari kecil selalu menyambangi telinganya ketika Hermione memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Draco tidak menyukai nama itu lagi sejak tunangannya, Pansy Parkison, menggunakannya sebagai panggilan kesayangan padanya.

"Mione sayang Drakie". Suara cadel khas anak-anak secara mendadak melintas dipikiran Draco.

Terkadang Draco merindukan kata-kata itu. Yang selalu di lantunkan Hermione tiap Draco mengajaknya bermain. Narcissa bahkan tak berhenti mengoceh betapa manisnya perkataan itu saat tak sengaja mendengarnya pertama kali di taman bermain mini Manor Crouch, tempat mereka bermain istana pasir.

Hermione berhenti mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi sejak mereka kembali ke Hogwarts liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Draco memahami Hermione yang ingin menghormati ikatan pertunangannya dengan Pansy Parkison yang pecemburu.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu tembok di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Draco membisikkan kata sandi pada tembok kosong yang merupakan pintu masuk ruangan rekreasi Slytherin. Segera setelah memasukinya, warna Hijau dan Perak menyambut mereka.

Theo duduk di salah satu kursi membelakangi pintu masuk, sibuk membaca buku tebalnya. Mencoba untuk fokus memahami penjelasan dalam bukunya. Tatkala matanya tak sengaja menemukan siluet familiar, dia bergegas bangkit dan menyongsongnya.

"Mione. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Theo riang sambil menarik lembut tangan Hermione untuk menuntunnya ke salah satu sofa hitam empuk.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama, Theo."

Ekspresi kegembiraan di wajah Theo menimbulkan senyum geli di wajah Hermione. Theo tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan kado di hari natal. Hermione selalu menyukai ekspresi kegembiraan setiap orang.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kau sudah di sini." Sambil mencium pipi Hermione dan membelai tangannya. Hermione merona saat Theo tersenyum menggoda kearahnya, yang menurut Draco itu terlihat konyol dan memuakkan.

"Ehem!" Draco berdehem dengan jengkelnya karena terlupakan, 'Bisa-bisanya mereka begitu di depan matanya.' Dadanya mendidih panas.

"Oh mate, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Theo bertanya polos walaupun seringainya tercetak di bibirnya mengkhianati nada bicaranya.

"Kau pikir aku hantu?" Sembur Draco marah.

"Slow mate, jika kamu begitu kesepian akan ku panggilkan Pansy untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu." Desis Draco sarkastik.

Duduk di bangku dengan pongahnya, Draco menunjuk kursi di depannya dengan dagunya. Isyarat bagi mereka untuk segera duduk. Hermione mengelurkan perkamen, buku Transfigurasi dan penanya berniat untuk menulisnya sekarang tapi cepat-cepat terabaikan karena Theo mulai mengajaknya membahas mantra Fidelius yang jelas melenceng jauh dari tujuan awal mereka bertemu.

"Kau tahu mantra ini menarik, kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan orang atau bahkan beberapa orang." Jelas Nott berapi-api.

"Memang kamu ingin menyembunyikan siapa?" Sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ini berguna untukmu mate." Theo menyeringai kearahnya sambil melanjutkan. "Membantumu untuk melarikan diri dari Pansy."

Hermione tergelak saat melihat wajah masam sepupunya. Dia tahu bahwa Draco sangat tersiksa dengan Parkison. Theo tertawa heboh karena leluconnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram.

"Merlin! Hentikan kelakuan konyol kalian" Draco menatap berang pada mereka berdua.

Bukannya mereda, tawa Theo makin menjadi-jadi. Draco makin frustasi oleh kelakuan mereka.

"Malfoy.. Nott." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi terdengar meminta perhatian.

Theo menghentikan tawanya dan berdiri dengan enggan saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Tom Riddle berdiri dalam jarak satu meter, bersama dengan beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya di belakangnya.

Mengawasi mereka dengan dingin dan berkata, "Aku harap kalian punya waktu untuk menghadiri pertemuan kita."

Theo dan Draco bersamaan memandang Hermione ragu. Mereka memiliki janji mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi bersama sebelum Riddle datang dan mengacaukannya. Padahal belum ada satupun kata yang di tulis di perkamen mereka yang teronggok di meja.

"Tentu." Draco bergumam. Anehnya merasa terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Mione, maaf. Kita berdua ada kegiatan bersama anak Slytherin sekarang." Theo menatap Hermione. Penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Ini sangat penting bagi kami."

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri nanti." Tersenyum menenangkan, Hermione mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya di bantu oleh Theo.

Tom Riddle tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu sampai adegan- yang menurutnya- memuakkan ini berakhir, dia memutar tumitnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Beberapa anak Slytherin mengikutinya dalam jarak yang tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Mirip seperti budak yang mengikuti tuannya.

Riddle tahu siapa anak perempuan tadi, anak yang sangat di jaga oleh kepala keluarga Crouch. Salah satu keluarga darah murni paling berpengaruh di dunia sihir.

Mungkin mendekati putri keluarga Crouch akan membawa keuntungan baginya, renungnya.

Satu-satunya yang mengganggu adalah, sepupu dan pacarnya ada di dalam kelompoknya. Ini mungkin menghambat karena melihat sikap mereka memperlakukan Crouch tadi, mereka terlihat menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi Malfoy dan Nott tidak buruk juga. Mereka berdua adalah anggotanya yang paling bisa di andalkan dari anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Dia baru-baru ini membentuk sebuah kelompok belajar ilmu sihir hitam yang di berinya nama Ksatria Walpurgis. Dan berhasil mengumpulkan anak-anak calon pewaris dari keluarga darah murni berpengaruh. Sebut saja Blaize Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy dan Theodore Nott. Membujuk mereka untuk masuk ke kelompoknya tidak terlalu sulit. Mereka hanya bocah-bocah labil yang mudah di bujuk dengan iming-iming kekuatan.

Terdengar langkah kaki berlarian di koridor yang di yakini Riddle akibat ulah Malfoy dan Nott yang mengejar langkahnya. Mereka menuju lantai 7 dimana ruang kebutuhan-yang di tahun pertama berhasil di temukannya-berada.

Riddle mengisyaratkan kelompoknya untuk berhenti. Dan dia mulai mondar mandir di sebuah lorong kosong sebanyak 3x sambil membayangkan tempat yang di inginkannya. Seketika, pintu muncul di tembok yang tadinya kosong.

"Drakie." Sebelum Riddle dan pengikutnya memasuki ruang kebutuhan, terdengar pekikan senang dari seorang anak perempuan.

Merutuk dalam hati, Riddle memasang topeng sopannya dan membalikkan badannya guna melihat siapa lalat pengganggu ini.

Pansy, berlari dan bergelayut dengan manja di lengan Draco. Berkata dengan hebohnya, "Aku tadi melihatmu dan mengikutimu."

'Dasar pengganggu, mungkin aku bisa menyeretnya masuk dan mengirim kutukan Cruciatus padanya.' Pikir Riddle serampangan.

Draco tidak menjawab, hanya mencoba melepaskan belitan tangan Pansy yang mencengkram kuat lengannya sambil melirik ragu kearah Riddle yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam mematikan.

"Pansy. Bisakah kamu meninggalkan kami?" Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Terlihat dari nada suaranya yang terdengar marah.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ikut. Drakie~". Balasnya manja. "Kalian akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Desis sinis Draco.

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku juga! Aku juga berhak ikut pertemuan ini. Kamu tidak bisa meninggalkanku dalam ketidaktahuanku, Drakie." Seringai licik terbentuk saat ia melanjutkan, "Atau aku akan laporkan kepada guru bahwa kalian mengadakan pertemuan di ruang rahasia."

"Well.. Well.. Well.. Kau ular betina licik rupanya." Riddle menyuarakan pendapatnya. Terdengar sedikit kagum, karena Pansy di luar dugaannya.

"Itulah kenapa aku di seleksi di Slytherin." Seringainya tidak luntur di wajah tegasnya yang hampir mirip wajah anak anjing. "Drakie, aku mau ikut~".

'Mungkin. Dia bisa di manfaatkan...' Pikir Riddle, tatapannya menilai kearah Pansy. 'Dia pureblood dan terlihat bisa di percaya. Yang paling penting, keluarganya sama pengaruhnya dengan Malfoy'

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut dengan kami." Ucap Riddle memutuskan. "Tapi aku ingin kesetiaanmu pada kelompok kami dan pastikan bahwa kamu bisa berguna."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Pansy bersorak riang.

Riddle memasuki ruang kebutuhan di ikuti yang lainnya. Ruangan itu terdiri dari aula besar dan sebuah kursi elegan yang di duduki Riddle. Para anggota kelompoknya berdiri di depannya dengan rapi membentuk segaris lurus dan memandang penuh hormat.

"Pansy, selamat datang di Knight of Walpurgis. Akulah pemimpin di sini dan kau harus mengikuti aturanku, perintahku! Kau juga harus bisa memegang rahasia kelompok ini." Sambutan Riddle yang di barengi perintah.

"Tentu." Janji Pansy padanya.

"Nah, Knights. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Aku ingin melihat kalian menguasai mantra ringan seperti Serpensortia. Mulailah berlatih sekarang."

"Yes, Master."

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione berjalan menelusuri koridor seperti orang linglung. Dia bingung. Dan juga penasaran.

Tom Riddle, anak laki-laki Slytherin yang dari tahun pertama sudah di cap aneh. Terlalu berbeda, bahkan untuk teman seasramanya. Riddle tidak pernah memiliki teman dan kepedulian terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Seperti Sosiopat.

Asal usul keluarganya tidak jelas. Nama keluarga Riddle tidak pernah ada di daftar nama keluarga darah murni yang baru-baru ini di publikasikan oleh penulis kurang kerjaan, Rita Seeker. Apalagi nama Tom, itu terdengar aneh bila di miliki oleh seorang pureblood.

'Mungkin dia halfblood atau bahkan muggleborn.' Pikirnya.

Bukan berarti dia peduli akan perbedaan kasta status darah. Hermione tidak pernah membanggakan status darahnya seperti kebanyakan para anggota keluarga darah murni. Dia tidak pernah memandang rendah para Half-Blood maupun membenci para muggleborn seperti ayahnya dan keluarganya yang lain.

Hanya saja, dia penasaran. Riddle terlalu banyak misteri. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang siapa Tom Riddle ini kecuali mungkin profesor Dumbledore. Guru favorite transfigurasinya itu sudah pasti sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan Riddle yang selalu cemerlang dan tak luput dari nilai O di seluruh kelasnya.

Hermione meringis ketika teringat dengan persaingannya selama ini.

Jika Hermione di cap sebagai nona-tahu-segalanya, maka Hermione yakin bahwa Tom Riddle adalah versi tuan-tahu-segalanya. Walaupun tidak pernah aktif menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan profesor di semua kelasnya. Riddle selalu berhasil saat percobaan mantra pertama kali. Begitupun tugas esainya yang kerap mengundang decak kagum para profesornya. Yang sering kali membuatnya tersisihkan di nomor 2.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menganggap Riddle rivalnya. Mereka selalu meraih posisi teratas. Bahkan harus berbagi tempat pertama dengannya saat pengumuman siswa berprestasi di tahun ajaran lalu. Karena nilai mereka sama. Semuanya O, tidak di ragukan lagi.

Tetapi, Hermione menyadari perubahan signifikan dari Tom Riddle sejak tahun ajaran ini dimulai. Riddle mulai bersosialisasi dan aktif menjawab pertanyaan di kelas. Bahkan Draco yang tidak menyukainyapun berbalik menjadi temannya.

Kira-kira, apa yang di lakukan Draco dan Theo di pertemuan mereka?

Dia benci penasaran. Naluri kutu bukunya memancingnya untuk mencari tahu, pasti ada hal hebat yang terjadi di pertemuan mereka. Tidak mungkin Draco membatalkan agenda mengerjakan esai bersama dengannya hanya untuk pertemuan tidak penting seperti membahas suasana lingkungan sekolah atau persaingan antar asrama.

Karena terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke tangga menuju ke arah menara astronomi. Hermione menaiki tangga sambil merapatkan jubah dan melilitkan syalnya.

'Mungkin sedikit angin segar bisa membantu mengendurkan otot kaku'. Batin Hermione dengan tersenyum.

Segera saja angin dingin menampar wajahnya dan membuatnya menggigil. Ini sudah penghujung musim gugur, beberapa minggu lagi musim dingin akan segera tiba wajar saja bila suhu lebih menurun dari kemarin.

Berdiri dan melihat lanskap pegunungan, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Tom Riddle maupun Draco. Menikmati kesendirian yang menyenangkan...

TBC

A/N : Hello disini Moku dan Nivelia... kita berdua membuat fic colab ini karena kesamaan kita sama, sama-sama menyukai pair ToMione.. dimana pair ini selalu membuat kita jatuh cinta. Mungkin fic ini banyak hal yang tidak sesuai pada tempatnya karena fic ini tercipta dari hasil imajinasi. Seperti yang aku bilang di atas "Tidak menerima protes. Kritikan welcome". So mohon di review...


End file.
